Don't You Cry
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [AU][YUFFENTINE]Yuffie was your average teenager until one night when she gets drunk at a party. Now Yuffie has to deal with several things. One, she's pregnant. And two, she has to tell her parents. There's so much more to come...
1. Cold

**Don't You Cry  
By Vampire Lullaby**

**XxX**

"Vincent, can I speak to ya for a sec?" Yuffie asked the teller teen nervously. She wore her school uniform- a white blouse with a tie and a short blue skirt that matched the tie. Her socks were toe socks-tye die socks. She wore the men's tennis shoes to complete the crazy girl outfit.

Vincent on the other hand wore the men's school outfit., It had a white blouse and black pants. The tennis shoes were black instead, and her wore no tie. (The tie is optional) His long black hair was tied back 1800 century style.

He looked to his friend, Yazoo, who looked almost identical except his eyes and hair, then looked back to Yuffie. He nodded, and she dragged him to a near-by corner. "Look, you know the other night?" Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yeah well… ummm… I'm… erm…" Yuffie scratched the back of her neck. "Ugh…"

"I got a class to go to," Vincent said coldly.

"I'm pregnant."

Vincent frowned. "Is this some kind of joke? It isn't funny."

"Vincent, it's not a joke! I'm dead flippin' serious!"

Vincent went quiet, and his crimson eyes looked to the floor for a moment. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"You're the only guy I've ever had sex with!" Yuffie whispered quietly. Tears threatened to fall from Yuffie's eyes, but didn't. She sucked it in, and took a deep breath. "Please, understand."

Vincent looked back up, and looked past Yuffie. He said nothing, but walked past her, and back to Yazoo where he went to his class. Yuffie stood in the middle of the hallway, clearly angry at him. Yuffie growled, then turned around, and bumped into someone.

Yuffie flew back, and hit the side of a locker. It took her a few seconds to figure out what had happened, but when she did, she realized the throbbing pain in her head. Yuffie looked at the person in front of her, who had flown back as well. It was only Tifa, though.

"Hey- didn't you see me?" Yuffie grumbled, and got on her feet. She brushed away the dust on her bottom, and held out a hand to her friend. Tifa took it, and got on her feet also.

"I heard you growl," Tifa laughed. "What's going on between you and… you know…"

Of course it was so like Tifa to say 'you know'. She didn't like Vincent, something weird had happened between the two before Yuffie even came to the school. Yuffie shrugged and leant into her ear. She told her everything, and when Yuffie leaned back, Tifa's eyes were wide, and her jaw hung open in surprise. Yuffie shrugged, and looked to her feet.

"Yuffie…" Tifa whined. "Your momma's going to beat your butt! But I can't say much except… good luck. Now you'd better get to class before we're late!"

**XxX**

"I'm so tired!" Yuffie yawned as she walked into her Japanese-styled house. Because her parents were so traditional, they did things the old-Japanese style. Yuffie sat her backpack down, and took off her shoes lazily. Aerith, her older sister, picked up Yuffie's things and followed her to their room.

Yuffie spread herself on her mattress and closed her eyes. Aerith remained silent, but thought, '_Lazy bum. I wonder sometimes if you were switched._'

"I'm going to go see if Mom and Dad are home," Aerith said quietly, and fled the room. Yuffie rolled over lazily, and got to her feet. Her bare feet met the bare wood floor, and her feet froze immediately. Yuffie ignored it, and stood up. But soon enough, dizziness swept her off her feet, and Yuffie swayed to the floor, and threw up.

Yuffie sat down on her butt, and ran her hand through her hair. '_This had better be worth it,_' Yuffie thought to herself.


	2. Feelings

**Don't You Cry  
By Vampire Bloodsucker**

**XxX**

That night, about two o'clock in the morning, Yuffie and her family were fast asleep. That was until the phone rang. It echoed throughout the house until Yuffie's mother, Azeri, picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, her Japanese accent made it hade to make out the words. "Yes, Yuffie here. YUFFIE!"

Yuffie lazily got on her feet and walked through the house. She took the phone form her mother and lazily said, "Hi…"

"Yuffie, I need to talk to you," An oh-so familiar voice said urgently. Her mother waited for an explanation, and Yuffie smiled, and walked outside into the cold October night.

"What is it? You're calling two o'clock in the morning and woke my whole family up, thanks. Now what's so god damned important?"

"Look, earlier you told me you were…" Vincent fell silent.

"Pregnant?" Yuffie finished his sentence with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes. When's your checkup?"

"It's tomorrow."

"I… I want to come," Vincent decided.

"Okay," Yuffie said happily. Then she got serious. "Don't you _ever _call my house again in the middle of the night, you hear?"

"Yes, I apologize for that again. I'll pick you up at ten, and we'll go together," Vincent said, the hung up. Yuffie shrugged to herself, and clicked the phone. She hugged her arms to her chest tightly; she shivered, and watched her breath leave her mouth. Yuffie looked up to the moon, and smiled at its beauty.

Yuffie dazed it for several seconds before snapping back to reality. She shivered again, and walked inside her warm house.

**XxX**

Yuffie woke up to the bright sun. She turned to look at her alarm clock which read '_9:03'_. Yuffie shrugged and quickly got up. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue tight jeans and large plain white tee shirt. She pulled out a bra and underwear, then quickly went into her bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. She put down her clothes lazily and turned on the cold shower….

After Yuffie was done, she combed her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. Happy with her looks, Yuffie walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Pyluh?" Her mother greeted her with a plate of bacon. Yuffie smiled and shjook her head.

"Hyr, E's kuehk du yc vneaht'c ruica. Ra cruimt pa rana yho sehida. Kuut sunhehk, Vydran," Yuffie greeted her father, and bowed. Yuffie peered out the window and saw a red car pull up. "Rana lusac so neta, E'mm caa oui mydan. Kuut tyo!"

Yuffie slipped on her sandals at the door and ran outside to the car. She opened the door, and sat on the inside where Vincent was waiting. Yuffie met his eyes, then instantly looked away. "Thanks for coming with me," Yuffie said after a moment of silence. Vincent shrugged and pulled out of the long driveway.

"I want to see it for myself," He said. "You have a nice place, beautiful garden."

"My sister and my mom planted it all. It's from Japan as you may have guessed," Yuffie laughed. "My mother and father are very traditional and strict about it…" Yuffie got quiet when Vincent didn't say anything. "I'll shut up now."

"It's fine, I'm listening," Vincent encouraged the mother-to-be.

"Okay," Yuffie shrugged. She thought about it for a moment, retracing her morning. "I didn't get sick this morning, I just noticed that, it's pretty good."

"You get sick?" Vincent asked in horror.

"Yeah…" Yuffie muttered. She slid down in her seat, and closed her eyes. "You act like it's a bad thing."

"Well it is!" Vincent snapped.

"So what? It's not like I raped you or anything."

"So… you're seventeen and I'm eighteen. We're still both in school and we hardly know each other. Do your parents know?"

"Yeah… right. You wish! That is never going to happen! What about you…? What family do you have?"

"I have my father and my mother. We don't talk much though," Vincent said quietly. He cleared his throat, and Yuffie said nothing.

"You're lucky. When I tell my parents they're going to be so mad. I can't believe it," Yuffie said quietly, her throat tightened. "I didn't mean to get drunk, ya know. I just had a glass of _wine. _But I suppose they put more in it then just that. I didn't real mean to do it. I've liked you for a long time and we both got drunk," Yuffie said, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I can look on the bright side- I've always wanted a baby of my own. When I was just a child I'd promise myself I'd have twenty little ones running around my house and my husband would be a world-famous Japanese soldier. When my parents moved here, I was so mad at them I didn't speak to them for a whole month. My father was so angry at me for disrespecting him. It was so _gay_!" Yuffie said happily, laughing at the memory. Vincent looked at her strangely, then shook his head. Yuffie took a moment to realize how quickly her mood had changed. "I guess the mood swings are coming early!"

**XxX**

"Here's a picture of the baby," The doctor walked inside the room finally after what seemed days of waiting. "We can't tell if it's a boy or a girl yet. Congratulations."

Yuffie took the picture and she and Vincent looked at the thing together. It wasn't much, hardly anything. Yuffie smiled and nodded. "Thanks, doc."

"No problem," He said kindly. "I expect to see you here every other week. Call me if you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"Expect me to call," Yuffie attempted a joke. The doctor laughed, and Vincent stared at the baby picture and was too oblivious to hear her.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Yuffie," The doctor said warmly. Yuffie exited the room, and walked outside. Vincent took the picture and walked blindly back to his car. He started to chew on his nails when he reached it, and stood for a moment. Yuffie attempted to open the door, but it was locked so she waited for Vincent to unlock it.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie yelled. He snapped back, and looked at her.

"Sorry…" He took out the keys and pressed a button. It unlocked and Yuffie climbed in followed by Vincent. Vincent handed the picture to Yuffie who stared at the picture adoringly.

"So?" Yuffie said finally. Vincent started the car, then leaned back.

"I'm not walking out on you and this baby, no matter what. We'll get through this even if we have to run away. I promise," Vincent grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb. Yuffie smiled, and cuddled her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I have a bad reputation for ruining the cutest moments. I really gotta pee."

**XxX**

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviews! I didn't use Japanese on this since I couldn't find any translators, so I used Al Bhed instead. I'm open to any ideas, so I will probably use them! Please review, it really helps!


	3. Difference

**Don't You Cry  
By Vampire Lullaby**

**XxX**

**(I'm switing to first P.O.V. Cuz I want to sooo…)  
Yuffie**

So you may think that pregnancy is either a cool thing for people to know because then they know that you're not a virgin. Or it can be embarrassing because you aren't a virgin and you're having a _baby. _Or it could be that you just plainly don't care. It was embarrassing for me. At the every corner I felt like I was going to loose it. I was so paranoid. I avoided Tifa at all times. I didn't know what to say to her, in fact when I did see her at one of my classes, science, I avoided the subjects to do with anything with reproducing, babies, couples, or anything related to that.

I was also paranoid about Aerith finding out. Aerith has a lot of friends that like to gossip so hopefully if Vincent or Tifa (Which I doubt Vincent will say anything) keep their mouths shut their mouths, I'm clear. Well… for now. Until the tummy starts to show. It's only gotten a tiny bit bigger, but not a much. In fact it only looks like I've gained one pound at the most.

I walked to my next "class", journalism. It's fun actually. It's basically just the school newspaper a few kids work on. Reno, Rikku, Gippal, Kadaj, Yuna, Rinoa, and I to be more pacific.

Reno and Gippal gets the Sports section. Rikku and I get to decorate and organize the newspaper, Kadaj and Yuna get to write random gossip about celebrities, and Rinoa publishes it and sends it out. Sometimes it's more then that, but hey- we suck.

We have three computers for it, and Reno and Gippal were surrounded by one, Rikku was already making the layout, and Kadaj and Yuna were sitting as far as possible from each other. I smiled to herself, and sat at a chair near Rikku. I lazily laid across it, and stared at the screen.

"We're doing… babies for this week…?" I asked. I felt sick at the thought of it. Several naked angel babies were surrounding the front and a golden bar framed it. It was pretty but, sickening.

"Yeah," Rikku turned away form the computer to me. Her bright green eyes sparkled. "A little bit different, but Brother's going this… err… "angelic" stage."

"I thought things couldn't get creepier," I laughed. I didn't notice that Reno was paying attention to our conversation.

"'Ello, Yuff."

"Hey, Reno!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"How're you? Haven't seen you in… four days."

"Pfft, I was here before that! How could you possibly say that?" I pouted, and stuck my lower lip out.

"Aww," Reno smirked. "I feel so sowy for you,"

"Hey!"

"Reno and Yuffie, get back to work," the teacher said unexpectedly. She walked in with a rush, a cup of coffee in her hand. I moved my chair beside Rikku's, and helped her out with the layout. Reno did the same with Gippal, only threw glances behind my back that I didn't see.

"He likes you soo much!" Rikku giggled.

"He does not! Reno's our friend, not… ugh… lover. Put that angel to the side, it gives it more of a peek-a-boo thing," Whoah, did I just say that? Freaky.

"…Peek-a-boo…?" Rikku asked.

"Haha. Fooled you!" See? Told you that in time pregnancy shows. Maybe not physically, but definitely mentally.

**xXx**

Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all muchly! Sorry if this chapter is pointless and short, but it's just something I typed up so I hope you like! Review please!


End file.
